How To Ease The Stress Of Finals
by UnluckyXStar
Summary: Two students are working hard in the library.


There is never a dull moment in the life of a college student. From dorm life, to parties, to girls, and of course studying, there is always something going on. Junior year can be a particularly busy year for a college student. You have to start making certain that you will have taken all of your required classes and electives to graduate on time, and the work load gets more intense as you take higher level classes.

In my particular case as my workload and stress level increased, so did my sex drive, and my sexual appetite. It seemed as if the more work I had to do the more that I wanted to get off. Fortunately for me, my girlfriend at the time, Bella, was just about as equally horny and sexually open as I was.

With all the work that we each respectively had to complete, we ended up spending a lot of time in the school library researching journals, and the internet. Of course it is impossible for each aisle of the library stacks to be populated at all times, and there are certain areas of the library that are practically always empty.

As I watched Bella walk down the aisle to retrieve a book I started to imagine myself fucking her right there in the middle of the library. Bella and I had joked about the idea of having sex in the library, and she never really seemed to have any objection to it. We had been obscene in public before, so I was quite certain that if I made my move on her, that this would turn out to be another fantasy fulfilled.

I watched hungrily as Bella extended her arm toward the top shelf to pull down the book that she was looking for. Her movement gave me a great view of her well shaped 32C breasts. They looked even better than usual in the tight sweater that she was wearing. I watched her intently as she returned with her book.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "It's nothing my mind was just drifting" I said with a sly grin.

"Baby, could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure what is it" she replied.

I asked her to fetch a book for me from one of the lower shelves, so that this time I could get a great view of her ass in her tight skirt when she would bend over to pick it up. She went to get the book for me, and my eyes remained glued to her body as she went back to the stacks. She turned to look back at me, and was sure that something was up from the way that I was staring at her.

I think that she was starting to think about what I was thinking about. Before she bent down for the book, that she had now realized was completely irrelevant to the paper that I was working on, she surveyed the area around her to see if anyone could see what she was doing. She noticed that nobody was around and then bent over ever so seductively, running her hand from her thigh up to her ass.

The way she bent over forced her skirt to hike up her thigh a bit. When she stood up, she didn't bother to reset her skirt and walked back to me seductively with the book I had asked for. She leaned over the desk I was working at forcing her breasts into my face, and handed me the book.

"Is this the one you wanted?" she asked, "because if its not I could go back to the aisle and bend over for you again" she continued.

I was surprised and pleased with her forwardness. "I have a better idea" I said. "How about we both go back to the aisle, and then I hike up your skirt a bit more and eat your pussy."

"No way" she quickly replied. "If we go back there and I let you get up my skirt you had better plan on fucking me" she added.

Without uttering another word I stood up and took her hand. First I placed her hand over the bulge in my pants that she had just created, and then I led her to the quiet area of the library. When we were in an aisle that we were comfortable with, I pushed her back against the shelves and kissed her hard. I pressed my lips firmly against hers and used my lips to urge her mouth open. She opened her mouth to me and I rolled my tongue around hers.

I roamed her body with my hands as we kissed. Starting from the back of her neck, my hands went down to her shoulders, then down her back, until reaching her ass. I cupped and gently squeezed her ass, and pulled her body against my erection. She reached for my ass and held me tightly against her body.

I ran my hands from her ass up her abdomen to her chest. I stepped back from her and lifted her shirt to reveal the lacy purple bra that she was wearing. I massaged her breasts through the bra. She let her head fall back enjoying the attention I was giving to her chest. I knelt down in front of her and spread her legs. I pushed her skirt all the way up to her waist so that I could open her legs even more. There was a very noticeable wet spot at the center of her panties.

I pulled her panties aside and ran my finger up and down her wet slit. I brought the finger to my mouth and licked the taste of her from my finger. I held her panties to the side and lifted one of her legs over my shoulder and then I started to run my tongue up and down her slit. She grabbed my hair in her fists and pressed my face against her pussy. I pressed my tongue between her lips into her pussy.

If we were alone she would be moaning in delight from the tongue fucking I was giving her. However, in the library she was biting down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming. I didn't want to drag this torture out too long, and if I didn't get my rock hard cock inside her quickly I might have came in my pants.

I stood up and turned her around, and bent her over. Her pussy was glistening from my saliva and her wetness. It looked so tempting, and it took all of my will power to be able to enter her pussy slowly and gently, when I just wanted to fuck her so hard. She held braced herself up by holding onto the shelves, as I pumped my cock in and out of her pussy. We both wanted to moan and be loud, but we knew that we couldn't.

I felt as if all of the energy I would have spent making noise was being channeled into my cock as it fucked her pussy. I reached around her waist, and slid my hand into her panties. I started to rub her clit as I fucked her from behind. Her body started to tremble and I felt her pussy squeezing my cock tighter than before. She was nearing her climax and I wanted us to cum together. I quickened the rhythm of my hips rocking back and forth, pushing my cock deep inside her.

I loved the way her pussy felt when it would stroke my cock while I was inside her. As I was fucking her faster, the squeezing was happening faster, and I felt my cock beginning to throb and swell. With two more thrusts my cock exploded inside her pussy. I pushed my cock into her a few more times, to get out the last drops of cum, and I started to rub her clit faster. Her body shuddered as I felt her orgasm gush over my cock. She slapped my hand away from her clit, and her body continued to tremble but not a sound escaped her mouth.

When she regained her composure she said "that was great baby, but next time let's try fucking in a place where we can really let loose."


End file.
